ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yushi Sakaki
|romaji = Sakaki Yūshi |gender = Male |age = 15 |home = |school = * * |group = Counterparts' Children |deck = |ace = * * |related = * (father) * (mother) * Asuyu Sakaki (younger sister) * Rise Sakaki (twin brother) * Runo Sakaki (twin sister) * Rito Obsidian Sakaki (twin sister) * (paternal adoptive grandfather) * (paternal adoptive grandmother) * (maternal adoptive grandfather) * (maternal grandfather) * (maternal grandmother) * (maternal uncle) * (maternal adoptive aunt) * Zay Akaba (fusion with Rise, Runo, and Rito) |appears = * Documentary * Together In The End * Not Her * Children of Standard |ext appears = * The Berserks Teachers |creator = XBrain130 }} Yushi Sakaki is the son of and . He's one of the Counterparts' Children. Design Appearance Yushi has mostly his dad's face and red hair, but the frontal layer is her mom's light pink, with similar sidetails framing his face, held in place by an elastic with Zuzu's clips, which he wears to imitate Yuya's googles. His eyes are of a purple shade in between Yuya's red and Zuzu's blue, with a shape remiscent of both his parents. His exact clothing varies between artworks, but he usually wears the uniform over a brown shirt with a white capital "A" (and sometimes two card backings), blue jeans, and white sneakers. When dressing casual he just takes off the uniform. His is orange with purple blade. Voice/Mannerisms Like the protagonists of the canon anime (except ), Yushi uses the informal "ore" as his pronoun, but, analogously to his father, he switches to the formal "watashi" when Dueltaining. Personality Yushi is very much like Yuya: kind, caring, fun-loving. As his firstborn, Yushi is determined to continue the Sakaki family's tradition of , thus he's often theatrical about his Duels, as his father is. Due to his little sister Asuyu's tendency of bordering into this as well, every time they Duel, it pretty much results in a battle where they try to out-over dramatic each other. Differently from most canon protagonists, Yushi grew up without many non-related friends, due to many kids wanting to approach him just because of his famous dad. Because of this, he sometimes might seem a bit of a lone person. This fact partly references Yugi Muto, whose only friend before the start of his adventures was . While Yuya sought to use his Entertainment Duels to amuse people and make them smile, Yushi's style leans more towards keeping his watchers in awe and thrill them using his Deck to recreate scenes and situations like those typically seen in action and/or fantasy movies. Indeed, Yushi is fond of media belonging to these genres. Etymology "Yushi" name is portmanteau of his parent's names, though Zuzu's part is pronounced differently. Read literally, it can mean "game child", referring to his status as son of the then-current in XBrain130's timeline (as Yuya gained the title by defeating , and Yuma before him won it from ). Biography Yushi first appeared in "Documentary". He watched a TV program about the five legendary Kings of Games (including Yuya), together with his parents. In the ZEXAL-centered fic "Together In The End", Yushi is seen with his parents and his baby sister, attending the funeral of Yuma and his wife . In "Not Her", 9-years-old Yushi and 3-years-old Asuyu watch their mother comforting their father after the latter had a nightmare. The boy then carries the girl to back to bed, much to her annoyance. In "Children of Standard", Yushi and Asuyu start to bicker over watching TV, when their father suggest them to settle it with a Duel. The two siblings do so, watched by their parents and Yushi's best friend Amane, who came over because she and Yushi decided earlier on chat to hang out together that morning. Both siblings give their all to each other, culminating in a final turn that was very similar to an Entertainment Duel, and ending with Yushi's victory. However Asuyu acknowledges the need to practice more and become stronger, vowing to beat her big brother one day. Relationships Yuya and Zuzu Yushi admires his parents, and wishes to be as great as them when he grows up. He's always all fired up to see his parents Dueling. Asuyu As both consider themselves actual children of Yuya and Zuzu, Yushi and Asuyu are very close, and sometimes take part in Tag Duels, just like their parents. However, their relationship is similar to the one between the : they argue very often and annoy each other, leading to frequent Duels between them. Rito, Runo, and Rise Yushi is also very loving of the other three children of the , as they were raised as siblings. Despite this, the antics displayed by Rise sometimes annoy him. Amane Anzai Amane is Yushi's best friend. Yushi has little other friends in Paradise City besides her, as most kids of their age tend to approach him just to know his parents or appear cool because they hang out with the son of the saviors of the world. Amane instead showed to be a genuine friend, and since then helped him deal with those annoying people. This happened before they parted ways regarding Duel Schools, as he went to his grandfathers' and she went to the . Since then, they decided to be each other's friend/rival, and they occasionally Duel in friendly matches between the two schools. During days off, they often hang out together. All in all, their relationship references that of Yugi and Téa before the start of the original manga. Deck Yushi uses an " " Multi-Summon Deck, using the versatility of support and in order to Summon toolbox s, s (using Normal ), and a few s. His Main Deck tends to focus on the trio " s- s- s". Yushi considers the two " " Dragons as his Trump Cards. * * | tuner monsters = * | pendulum monsters = * * * * | fusion monsters = * | synchro monsters = * | xyz monsters = * |spells = * * * * * Full Reload |traps = * }} Duels Summon chants }} }} }} Portraits by other artists YushibyJackClark.jpg | Apilden (Tumblr) (Facebook) YushibyKrys.png | Krys-imeteri-hikari (Tumblr) YushibyKrys-2.png | Krys-imeteri-hikari (Tumblr) YushibyKah.png | Kah-hoa-raverkeinst (Tumblr) (DeviantART) YushibyKoga.jpg | KogaDiamond1080 (DeviantART) Category:Characters